


Cute Reaction

by TheFictionalWay



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boyfriends, Jealousy, M/M, NSFW, Smut, aokaga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFictionalWay/pseuds/TheFictionalWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While being invited to Kise´s party, Aomine does something stupid and has to make it up at home to Kagami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :D  
> This is my first work and english isn`t my first langue so there are eventually some grammar mistakes.  
> Feel free to comment. :)

“Why would you do this?!”  
Kagami stormed through the door of their apartment and glared angrily at Aomine, who was closing the front door and leaned against the next wall with his dark blue jacket thrown over his broad shoulders.

He snickered. “What do you mean?”, he asked innocently while loosening his blue and red striped tie.  
He looked at his boyfriend with half lidded eyes, observing his frame, the fact that he was really angry and smirked.  
Kagami gave him a dirty look, which only made him laugh more.  
“You know exactly what I mean, Ahomine!”  
He turned away from his evilly grinning boyfriend and took off his own black jacket.

This evening, they visited Kise, who gave a party to celebrate his new film release. After his successful model career, Kise was discovered by a talent scout and shot some films. After his last great movie, he isn´t just known in Japan, but also a famous actor in the whole world.  
They came formally dressed (with suit and tie) to Kise`s house and were welcomed by a happy and cheerful Kise. Everything went well, until…

“Did you really have to flirt with that girl?!”  
Kagami could feel his blood boil and a vein starting to pop out on his head.  
“I mean, she was practically all over you! Giggling at every one of your comments!”  
Still with his back turned to Aomine, Kagami loosened up his red tie, as he felt Aomine`s strong arms wrap around his waist and a hot breath at his ear.  
“Ouw”, said blue haired male purred, “are you jealous? Or why are you pouting like a little kid?”

With an angry growl, Kagami pushed his arms away and turned to him.  
“Shut up!” the red haired jelled at him and took a few steps towards the bathroom door. He just wanted to take a hot shower and went to bed.  
But before he could reach the door, Aomine gripped his wrists and slammed Kagami against the wall next to the bathroom door.  
As his back collided with the wall, he let out a surprised yelp. Aomine placed his hands next to his boyfriend`s face and leaned down. His lips were centimetres away from Kagami`s ear and the red haired shivered under Aomine´s hot and heavy breath.

“Don’t just run away”, he whispered, “I didn´t do it on purpose. Well, at least I didn´t reeeeeally flirt with that chick. I wasn`t serious.”  
He chuckled darkly and gripped Kagamis chin, forcing him to look up into his eyes. “I just wanted to see your jealous face.”  
Kagamis eyes went wide and he could just stare in Aomine`s deep blue eyes.  
“You…she…what?”  
He stuttered. Aomine smiled mischievously and his lips ghosted over the red haired`s neck causing Kagami to let go a sharp breath.

“I wanted to see your reaction”, he murmured.  
“You´re a complete ass…Mhhm.”  
Kagami was suddenly cut off by Aomine smashing their lips together. At first, he didn´t respond, but Aomine bit into his bottom lip, tugged at it lightly and roamed his hands all over his back.  
This made Kagami feel weak in his knees and he moaned and melted into the demanding kiss.  
When he finally moved his lips in synchro with Aomine, the tanned basketball player smiled slightly against the pink lips of his lover. His wet tongue darted out and he asked for entrance.  
Kagami let him in and their tongues battled for dominance. Neither of them wanted to loose, but in the end Aomine won (He always wins ;)). His hot tongue explored the wet cave of Kagami´s mouth and the kiss got sloppy.

When both backed away, their breaths were heavy and cheeks where slightly flustered.  
“What was that, Bakagami?”, Aomine asked innocently.  
“I said…”, but he was interrupted again by Aomine, who started to attack his neck with soft kisses while unbuttoning Kagami`s cream coloured shirt.  
Kagami let out a moan, when Aomine plastered butterfly kisses along his neck, stopping at a special place, where Kagami`s neck was really sensitive and started to suck there.  
He bit into the sweaty skin and turned the colour of Kagami`s skin in a nice mixture of blue and violet.  
He worked his way up to Kagami`s earlobe, nipped at it and slowly slipped the shirt over his boyfriend`s shoulders. 

The read haired`s breath hitched and he gasped. The shirt was long forgotten on the floor and Aomine returned back to Kagami`s neck, kissing him there again, but this time rougher and with more force.  
He began to suck at Kagami`s neck, adding new marks to the already dark red ones.  
His boyfriend meanwhile couldn´t control the small sounds, escaping his mouth and he let out small gasps, moans and shaky breaths.  
Aomine let go of Kagami`s neck and looked at him with lustful eyes.

“Still angry?” He asked.  
“Maybe.” Kagami replied after a short pause while catching his breath.  
“Then this is totally your fault.”  
Saying that, Aomine grabbed Kagami and threw him over his shoulder. The red haired didn´t resist but let out a little giggle because he was really ticklish.  
Aomine walked into their bedroom and trew his boyfriend on their king sized bed.

Kagami turned on his back and watched the blue haired male through lust clouded eyes.  
The tanned man took a few steps towards the bed and crawled over Kagami.  
He unbuttoned his own shirt slowly and threw it away, always watching his boyfriend. After that he captured the red haired`s wrists, pinned them on each side of his head and settled one of his leg`s right between Kagami`s.  
The younger basketball player leaned in and captured Kagami`s lips in another hot and breathtaking kiss. He slightly bit into the other`s bottom lip and received a needy whimper.  
Aomine smiled and travelled down to Kagami´s nipples. He pinched one and twirled it around. Kagami let out another gasp and Aomine put his mouth to Kagami`s other nipple and teased it with his tongue.  
He worked with them until they are fully erected and Kagami lightly squirmed underneath him.

“Daiki!” Kagami whined. “Stop teasing.”  
Aomine shuddered with excitement and felt his pants getting tighter. He gripped his boyfriend`s wrists thighter and rubbed his knee up to Kagami`s groin while whispering.  
“That`s unfair. You know exactly what you do to me, when you talk like that…Taiga.”  
He smirked as he felt his partner moaning and wiggling under him, responding to using his first name. 

“Same goes for you. But seriously man, hurry up please.”  
Kagami sounded really horny and needy, so Aomine gave him a little peck on the lips and travelled down to his well-formed abs.  
He slowly traced Kagami`s muscles with his tongue and started to open his belt. He pushed his trousers down in a swift but slow motion and trew it away.  
The blue haired palmed his boyfriend teasingly through his boxers and received a long moan. 

“Daiki.” He whined.  
Aomine just smirked and kissed his partner right above the waistband of the light blue underwear, but he didn’t stop teasing his boyfriend.  
Aomine pulled Kagami`s legs apart and kissed his tights. He started to suck and created red marks matching the ones he left on Kagamis neck. When he finished, he looked satisfied down at his hard panting boyfriend. Deciding that he teased him enough, he slipped his thumbs under Kagami`s boxers and started to pull them down slowly, teasingly.  
Kagami squirmed and bucked his hips up trying to find any kind of friction, but Aomine just chuckled darkly and gave him a playful smirk.  
Kagami let out another needy whine and gave his boyfriend a pleading look.

“Alright, alright. Don´t give me your puppy dog eyes.”  
Aomine junked Kagami`s boxers away and threw them into a corner of their room. Then he leaned down and licked along his boyfriend´s length.  
Kagami moaned and bucked his hips against up into Aomine´s mouth.  
But Aomine backed away and Kagami thrusted into the air.  
He whined and wriggled under Aomine.

The blue haired male kissed the tip of Kagami`s length and massaged his balls gently. Then he pressed his tongue at the side of his shaft and received a gasp from Kagami.  
He hummed against Kagami`s cock and began to bob his head up and down while moaning softly. His hands now where placed on the red haired`s tights, massaging the sensitive muscles and earning small shrudders and little gasps.  
“Ao…Aomine.” Kagami moaned. “No…more…” His breath hitched and he wriggled under Aomines touch.  
Aomine drew away with a soft pop and started to pull down his own black pants.  
“Aomine…hurry!” Kagami panted.  
Aomine chuckled and pushed away his pants and boxers in one swift motion.  
“Keep calm, baby. I´m right here.”  
He knelt onto the mattress.  
“Turn around. On your hands and knees.” He whispered huskily.  
Kagami scrambled and got on his fours.  
He presented his round ass to Aomine and wiggled slightly. He looked over his shoulder to see a highly aroused Aomine staring at him and licking his lips.

Damn cute. Aomine thought and knelt behind him.  
In his hands he held a tube of lube.  
Alright then. He leaned down and kissed Kagam´s butt.  
Kagami pushed back into his face and Aomine let out a growl. He opened the bottle of lube and squeezed a huge amount on his fingers.  
He bit into Kagami`s ass and started to trace the red haired`s hole with his tanned fingers. Kagami gasped as Aomine entered him.  
Shortly after that, Aomine pushed a second finger into Kagami and started scissoring them to loosen up his boyfriend.  
“Aomiiiiiine.” Kagami literally begged.  
“Just wait a sec.” He made sure that the red haired was prepared enough and pulled his fingers out receiving a sad howl from said one. 

Aomine put some lube on his own dick and gave it some slow and lazy strokes.  
He knelt again right behind Kagami and lined his length up to the red haired`s entrance.  
“Ready?” He asked.  
Kagami just nodded.  
The blue haired man slowly pushed towards Kagami and didn´t stop until he was fully inside. Aomine gave Kagami some time to adjust and waited till his boyfriend nodded again.  
After he had the ok, Aomine began to pull out slowly and thrust in again. Kagami was still tight, even after all of their intimate training sessions, but Aomine loved it.  
“Daiki!” Kagami said with a demanding tone.  
Aomine just nodded and began to speed up his pace.  
Kagami started to moan and gripped the bed sheets tight.  
“Faster.” He begged.

Aomine snickered and gripped his boyfriends leaking length, fastening his pace and began to stroke his in rhythm with his trusts.  
Kagami shuddered and let out small gasps and cries.  
“Ao…mine…close.” He said between shaking breaths.  
“I know Taiga.” Aomines breath also hitched and he felt his boyfriends tighten up around him.  
Then, with a long moan, Kagami came all over the bedsheets while shouting “DAIKI!”  
Aomine fucked his boyfriend trough his orgasm and followed him soon after that.  
He pulled out and felt to the mattress right beside Kagami.  
Both laid there while breathing heavy.

“Asshole.” Kagami hit him lightly on the chest after catching his breath.  
“Stop that!” Aomine laughed.  
“Fuck you!” Kagami snickered.  
“Don´t you mean: Fuck me?”  
Kagami hit him again, this time with a pillow.  
“Shut up.”  
“I love you too.” Aomine leaned over and kissed Kagami.  
His cheeks where dusted with a bright red blush and he turned away mumbling something.  
“What was that?” Aomine asked with a bright smile on his face.  
“I said…I love you too.”  
Kagami`s blush deepened and he shot an angry, but somehow happy look at Aomine.  
“That´s so sweet of you.” Aomine cheered, got up and pulled Kagami with him.  
“What the f*ck, Aho?” Kagami looked at him.  
“You are just too cute, I could do you all day long.” He nuzzled his head into the crook of Kagami`s shoulder.  
“Come on, we´re gonna take a shower and then maybe…we could have some more fun…”  
He laughed and pulled a sighting Kagami with him.  
He`s such a jerk.

MY Jerk :D


End file.
